


Notte di Luna (A night with Luna)

by LouSantara23



Category: Opera
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouSantara23/pseuds/LouSantara23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Conte cammina di poco avanti a te, e giunto alle porte massicce che danno sui suoi appartamenti, lo vedi sorridere trionfante. <br/>“Eccoci”, dice.<br/>Con un gesto ampio e imperioso spalanca le porte, che ruotano sui cardini pesanti, quasi solenni; ed è con un ghigno sottile che il lupo di schiude la sua tana.</p>
<p>SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte di Luna (A night with Luna)

**Author's Note:**

> Trama finora:
> 
> La vicenda si svolge in Spagna, in Aragona, agli inizi del XV secolo
> 
> Atto I
> 
> Scena I. Nell’atrio del palazzo dell’Aliaferia, dimora del conte di Luna, Ferrando, il capitano delle guardie, raccomanda ai soldati di fare buona guardia mentre attendono il rientro del conte dal palazzo della sua amata Leonora. Il conte teme un coinvolgimento sentimentale della giovane per un misterioso trovatore che, nottetempo, le dedica serenate. Ferrando narra anche ai suoi uomini la storia del fratello minore del conte, Garzia, che, venti anni prima, venne stregato da una vecchia zingara poi condannata al rogo. Per vendetta, la figlia della gitana, rapì il piccolo Garzia e, si credette, lo fece ardere sullo stesso rogo. Il padre, non convinto della morte del figlio, impiega tutte le sue forze nella ricerca e, in punto di morte, fa promettere all’altro suo figlio di non rinunciare alla speranza e di continuare le indagini, ma fin’ora tutto è stato vano.
> 
> Scena II. Leonora, dama di compagnia della principessa d’Aragona, nei giardini del castello racconta alla fedele dama di compagnia Ines di un cavaliere che non è più riuscita a dimenticare. Incontratolo durante un torneo non lo ha più veduto a causa dei disordini che si susseguivano per la guerra civile scoppiata tra il Conte di Luna e il Conte di Urgel. Ma una notte, dopo aver ascoltato cantare sotto le sue finestre un trovatore, riconosce il lui il suo cavaliere.
> 
> La principessa è appena rientrata nel palazzo quando le giunge di lontano il canto del trovatore Manrico. Non visto è presente anche il Conte di Luna. La giovane corre incontro al suo amato ma, a causa dell’oscurità, scambia il Conte di Luna per Manrico. Il Conte, innamorato di lei, è venuto per chiederle un pegno d’amore, ma adesso, ingelosito, sfida a duello il rivale, seguace del ribelle Conte di Urgel.
> 
> Atto II
> 
> Scena I. Manrico si trova nell’accampamento degli zingari sulle montagne di Biscaglia. Ha vinto il duello ma è rimasto ferito. La zingara Azucena gli racconta del supplizio della madre e la sua supplica di vendetta. Allora ella, per rivalsa, e per realizzare il desiderio della madre morente, rapì Garzia, ma, disse, arse per errore il proprio figlio credendo di bruciare il figlio del Conte.
> 
> Manrico, stupito e turbato, vuol sapere se è proprio lei, Azucena, sua madre. La gitana amorevolmente lo rassicura rammentandogli le sue cure di madre fin da quando era in tenera età. Piuttosto, gli chiede, perché abbia avuto pietà del Conte risparmiandogli la vita. "O madre!... non saprei dirlo a me stesso! (...) un grido vien dal cielo, che mi dice: ‘Non ferir!".
> 
> Giunge un messo ad annunciare che Castellor è stata conquistata dalle truppe di Urgel ed è richiesta la presenza del giovane e che Leonora, credendolo perito in battaglia, sta per prendere i voti. Manrico parte per raggiungerla nonostante le insistenze della madre.
> 
> Scena II. Il Conte si apposta nei pressi del convento di Castellor per rapire Leonora, ma, quando sta per agire, sopraggiunge Manrico fra lo stupore di tutti e la gioia della fanciulla. Il giovane riesce a sventare il tentativo di rapimento e la porta in salvo.
> 
> Atto III
> 
> Scena I. I due giovani e il drappello armato di seguaci si sono rifugiati a Castellor, assediato dal Conte di Luna. Azucena, aggirandosi nell’accampamento, creduta una spia, viene fatta prigioniera. Mentre il Conte la interroga. Ferrando riconosce in lei la rapitrice di Garzia: viene quindi condannata al rogo.
> 
> Scena II. Leonora e Manrico stanno per sposarsi nella cappella del castello quando un soldato viene ad annunciare che Azucena, prigioniera del Conte, sta per essere arsa viva. Manrico non può permettere che sua madre venga uccisa e parte per liberarla.
> 
> Atto IV
> 
> Scena I. Manrico, fatto prigioniero dopo il tentativo di liberare Azucena, è chiuso nella torre dell’Aliaferia. Il Conte ha ordinato che venga decapitato all’alba insieme ai suoi compagni, ma Leonora gli si promette a patto che risparmi la vita a Manrico.
> 
> Il Conte guida Leonora ai suoi appartamenti per passare con lei la notte che gli ha promesso...

Notte di Luna

1.

Il Conte cammina di poco avanti a te, e giunto alle porte massicce che danno sui suoi appartamenti, lo vedi sorridere trionfante.   
“Eccoci”, dice.  
Con un gesto ampio e imperioso spalanca le porte, che ruotano sui cardini pesanti, quasi solenni; ed è con un ghigno sottile che il lupo di schiude la sua tana.

Il passo che fai per varcare quelle porte ti sembra il primo passo che un condannato a morte farebbe sul capestro.  
Il pavimento sotto i tuoi piedi è freddo e compatto, e così le pareti, alte ed oscure; nonostante l’altezza e la grandezza degli spazi, tu hai la netta sensazione che essi incombano minacciosi su di te, opprimendoti come farebbe una prigione.

Entrata, ti guardi intorno, più o meno cosciente del fatto che stai tremando come una foglia.  
La stanza è ampia, nobile, sfarzosa, ma ai tuoi occhi, e alla luce dei candelabri, il tutto assume tinte cupe, marce, quasi velenose.  
I muri sono grezzi, militari, ma coperti da vari arazzi intessuti di seta e oro, il quale luccica maligno nella penombra; il pavimento è un mosaico di tasselli in marmi scuri in curiose tonalità grigie, verdastre e violacee, mentre il letto, all’altro lato della stanza, è un poco nascosto nelle tenebre, e sembra che sulla testata del baldacchino si contorcano figure di goblin o fate, che nel mogano scuro in cui sono stati intagliati hanno perso tutta la loro grazia e delicatezza.

Oltre al letto, c’è un alto, sobrio armadio accostato alla parete sinistra; a parte quelli, non vi sono altri mobili nella stanza.  
Un tappeto copre sontuoso una porzione di pavimento prima del letto; i ricami scuri su fondo nero non sono ben distinguibili, ma a te danno la sensazione di un groviglio di spine, un labirinto che pronto aspetta, senza fretta, che tu cada nelle sua trappole.

Malgrado i tuoi respiri controllati, stai ancora tremando; il tuo cuore non vuole saperne di rallentare il suo frenetico battere, del tutto simile a quello di un canarino in gabbia.  
-Siete nervosa, mia signora? –  
Sgomenta, senti la voce profonda del Conte provenire da dietro di te, e non passa un secondo prima che senza preavviso le sue mani vengano a posarsi forti sui tuoi fianchi.  
T’irrigidisci, sentendo il sangue gelare.

Poi tenti un movimento fiero con la testa, e cerchi di fare un altro passo avanti, per liberarti… Ma fingere coraggio non ti servirà a molto.  
Senza alcuno sforzo, infatti, dopo una breve risata e aver schioccato la lingua, lui ti riacciuffa e ti riattira a sé; nel fare ciò, tu arrivi a pensare in un lampo di breve, lucido terrore quanta forza debba possedere quell’uomo.

I tremiti non si fermano; pensi alle cose che potrebbe farti, se solo volesse… ah, Dio, uscirai viva da stanotte? E se Luna è un uomo di quelli a cui piace la violenza a letto, oltre che in guerra?   
Le possibilità, gli incubi che la tua mente produce non fanno che farti sbiancare ulteriormente.

Ma i tuoi ansiosi pensieri vengono interrotti. Vieni riportata bruscamente alla realtà dalle mani del conte che, prima inerti, ora prendono a muoversi ardenti sui tuoi fianchi, saggiando le tue morbidezze con tocco ardente. Riesci a sentire il respiro di Luna non lontano dal tuo orecchio; un respiro calmo e disteso, così differente dal tuo, flebile e quasi inudibile, tanto che tu stessa dubiti di stare davvero respirando.

Luna ha mani grandi, abituate in battaglia a manovrare asce, spadoni a due mani, lance, sanguinarie palle ferrate; e sono proprio quelle stesse mani le cui dita ora, con movimenti larghi e non troppo delicati, iniziano a massaggiarti le curve morbide sotto al tessuto del tuo vestito.

Le sue sono mani che vogliono e pretendono, mani che a piene palme palpano le tue forme da Venere; intanto, ma sempre con studiata lentezza, Luna si china su di te, portando il suo viso a sfiorare la tua guancia, e il suo respiro caldo a risuonare vicino al tuo orecchio.  
Pietrificata, tu non fai mossa alcuna; e lasci che lui ti tocchi, che ti umili, che si prenda ciò che vuole in cambio della vita di Manrico.

Pensando a Manrico ti senti un nodo alla gola; quanto ti costa il suo amore… ma se questo servirà a salvargli la vita, ben venga. Sei disposta a farlo, per lui.  
Poi il conte si appoggia del tutto a te, e tu arrivi a sentire il petto e il bacino di lui premere contro di te da dietro, mentre lui si lecca le labbra e le sue mani vagano e premono, insaziabili, sulla tua carne, aperte come a cercare di possederne la quantità maggiore delle tue forme.

Un singhiozzo ti sfugge dalle labbra, ma non hai lacrime da piangere.  
“Shhhh”… Soffia lui vicino al tuo orecchio, e poi ti intima:  
“Ora voltati verso di me”  
Tu ti giri, rigida come un automa.  
“Così… brava”

Appena gli sei di fronte, abbassi lo sguardo.   
Ma lui porta un dito al di sotto del tuo mento, e ti costringe a guardarlo.   
I suoi lineamenti sono i nobili lineamenti dei Luna, e i suoi capelli prematuramente bianchi scintillano; ha occhiaie scure sotto agli occhi, che però brillano di pregustata lussuria, calmi e pieni di eccitazione.

Non puoi reggere quello sguardo di vittoria; allora una singola, salata lacrima ti scende dagli occhi, come a dirgli che lo odi, lo odi sopra ogni cosa, e che amerai Manrico, sempre e comunque, non importa quello che lui ti farà stanotte.   
Una sola lacrima, come a dire “ecco tutto ciò che avrai”: non supplicherai, non chiederai pietà stanotte. Una specie di morte ti ha invaso i sensi; sei tutta gelo, gelo e sale – il sale delle lacrime troppo dense per essere piante.

Lui scuote di qualche millimetro la testa, con un breve sorriso di falsa compassione. Poi porta l’altra mano alla tua gota bagnata, e con tocco leggero ti asciuga il pianto.

“Ora baciami” dice poi. Nella sua voce si è insinuata una vena d’acciaio grezzo; è il piacere di dare ordini sapendo che essi verranno eseguiti, è il piacere di averti finalmente in balia delle sue voglie. Finalmente sua.

Non hai scelta.  
Annuisci senza respiro, e chiudi gli occhi, e poi ti sporgi alzandoti sulle punte. Ti sporgi e ti sporgi ancora, a palpebre chiuse… finchè giungi alle sue labbra e ci accosti le tue, fredde, chiuse, gelide. Le sue sono invece morbide, ed estremamente calde.

Passano si e no tre secondi, e poi ti stacchi da lui. E’ stato come stringersi la mano.   
No, non gli basterà. Ah, sai bene cosa accadrà adesso…

Lo senti infatti emettere un suono senza aprire la bocca, che sembra un ringhio profondo, aggressivo, animalesco, e poi senza dire una parola ti prende per la gola con una mano e poi fa incontare le vostre labbra a forza, con furia impietosa. 

E’ come uno schianto; mezzo soffocata dalla presa di lui sul tuo collo, istintivamente apri la bocca ed allora lui non perde tempo e forza la sua lingua fra le le tue labbra, e incuneandosi ti bacia in modo dirompente, modellando la sua bocca rudemente sulla tua.

Soggiogata, sovrastata dal suo attacco, ti senti quasi svanire nella sua bocca di fuoco, nella sua bocca che è un bollente inferno che sembra volerti inghiottire e consumare fino a ridurti in cenere e sale.


End file.
